


文科生爱情故事

by baidada



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baidada/pseuds/baidada
Summary: 我琢磨着怎么过了两年了来屏蔽我？





	文科生爱情故事

01  
许昕接了个小成本文艺片，挺被逼无奈的。

研三学长搞毕设，一个电话打到文学院来，指名道姓要许昕。戬哥，你们大三那个谁，做去年毕业晚会的，借，借我用用。

大二期末做毕晚的文院就他一个，也算是指上名道上姓了。

京屯里江苏老乡，于人于己都拒绝不了，更何况借人的人不是戏影随便哪个混过本科混学硕混完学硕提了箱子迎头北漂的名不见经传小学长，能跟文学院秦副教授称兄道弟的学生，戏影扒着指头都能数过来，一个王皓，一个陈玘。

去年王皓任毕业晚会总导演，文学院例常出人，秦志戬推荐了许昕跟着做策划，曾有过几面之缘，留了微信和电话，一路沉默视奸，偶尔点赞，再无更多交集；如今指名道姓的换成陈玘，初出茅庐便惊艳四座，本科毕设斩获大学生电影节最佳导演奖的另一位传奇学长，许昕怀着长三角的心啃着华北平原的饼的时候接到秦志戬电话，说陈玘要你，没头没尾，一时没反应过来，嚼着面皮一吓说：“陈玘要我？他他他明明恋我？”

对面沉默两秒断了线。

后来陈玘亲自打电话来的时候许昕答应得特沉稳淡定，甭管内心多受宠若惊；杀青之后喝了酒，上脸又上头，揽了陈玘的脖子问哥你当时怎么就找了我呢。

陈玘理由特简单，我王皓说你行。

简单到许昕觉得人生果然是裹挟着种种偶然，精打细算再多也不会意料到能遇见谁会有怎样的未来，就像人潮汹涌的车站里总是被推搡着向前走，遇见了另一个被推挤过来的人，撞见了便迎面而笑，短暂几秒便是经年的回忆。

其实当初陈玘给的方向也特简单：“我跟王皓商量了，毕设做点开心的，不跟大四毕业那回做什么沉痛历史了，这回搞，搞爱情故事。”

许昕一拍手说行啊，你们想要那种？红尘作伴潇潇洒洒的，举案齐眉年华似水的，红颜祸水江山美人的，罗密欧朱丽叶式狗血言情的，聊斋里人鬼情未了的，狠狠心金瓶梅那种我也能搞……

陈玘一掌挥开许昕，像挥开苍蝇一样：“王皓说搞小清新，角都物色好了，剧社那个谁，啊，樊振东跟周雨。”

许昕连连点头说哟那不错啊，小胖周雨我都熟，上个月剧社才一起搞莎士比……等等等等学长你说谁？樊振东跟周雨？

陈玘淡定点头：“对啊怎么，我跟我王皓选的人有问题？”一眼横过来，言下之意明明凿凿。

许昕赶忙摆手：“不不不哪能啊，学长您火眼金睛跟猴儿一样，我意思是小胖跟周雨不都男男男的吗我们确定是要搞爱爱爱情？”

陈玘心说谁猴儿呢你这什么比喻，我记住你了你小心点，嘴上不动声色回道：“对，都男的，你还没瞎，还是说你们文学院的人都封建裹脚呢接受不了现代艺术？”

哪能啊。文院寥寥无几的男性同胞里就开出半壁背背山，我这要膈应早从天安门膈应出六环线了，许昕在笔记本上草草写了几行字“啪”地一声合上本子，说哥你告我哪天剧本得出，看在咱俩这老乡的份上，我就算恐同我也给你折腾出个《蓝宇》翻版来。

陈玘冷笑：“瞧你二五八万这样，指望你真给我整个奥斯卡。我跟王皓也就接了个剧，最近收尾忙疯了，不然自己写本子。你就参考樊振东周雨他俩写，不过也别束缚了，写出来不对我跟王皓再换角，依你的本子。你下，下学期开学给我初稿行吧。”

许昕说成，在下全力以赴，定不辱使命。

陈玘就地坐了，点根烟在露天电影场抽，盘腿弓背往许昕肩上靠着吐烟圈，风一吹雾直往雨帘里散；烟灰落尽的时候他掐了烟头，拍拍腿站起来准备走人。许昕第一次见面对陈玘还有点怕，陈学长走了他也就弯弯腰往寝室走，走到一半后面又传来陈玘结结巴巴的声音：“诶，忘，忘了说，邱贻可找了个美，美工，美院大二那方博，我给你电话，你们有空见见。”

 

02

后来许昕想，陈玘那话怎么就这么像介绍相亲呢。

姑娘家你也老大不小的了，我这同事家有个儿子，一本毕业公务员，哪哪都好，你们有空见见。

这会儿许昕握着十一位电话号码，搁教室最后一排上发呆，想半天没明白他一搞文学的，见什么美工。相亲就相亲吧，怎么还是个男的。

讲台上年轻讲师声情并茂，社会历史批评要求我们关照现实本身，马克思主义理论所谓实践出真知……

实践出真知，见就见吧。

低头敲号码编辑短信，方博同学你好，我是文学院的许昕，陈玘学长让我联系你……

没编辑完跳出来短信提醒，苹果机在桌上“叮”了一下，吓得许昕手忙脚乱关了响铃。

点开一看，陌生号码，许昕学长你好，我是美术学院的方博，王皓学长让我联系你……

抬头一看那陌生号码跟握着的小纸条上号码对上了不说，遣词造句都一模一样，一看就是学生会出来的，嘿。许昕一时间有了天涯沦落人的感情，麻溜地删了没发出去的文字，一字一句敲：方博同学你好……

那边方博上水彩课，画板刚架好，笔还没码齐，短信就回了来，You have one new message的消息横在碧海蓝天的锁频壁纸上毫无美感。

回复内容也没什么美感，硬生生的几个字，方博同学你好，陈玘学长也跟我说了，你下节课有空吗，我们见面聊一下？

也没什么文院腹有诗书气自华的风貌。

这事儿不能怪许昕，谁回个短信一吟三哦引经据典的，你方博发短信也没画了画发来啊。许昕觉得挺好，俩大男人说话得干脆，得手起刀落，就算全文院的男生都酸腐学究，他许昕也不背这个锅。

方博其实下节有课，西方美术史概论，70个人的专业必修课课堂能坐上二十出头的外专业学生，前三排认真记笔记；本专业学生都搁后排睡觉打游戏，一人边上墻个画板，低头一水儿手机。方博想了想人文院才子第一次约见面，大事啊，得逃课为敬，便也认真地回复：下节没课，风雨篮球场神树底下见吧。

神树是百年榕树，合抱之木直直钉在风雨篮球场边上的泥土里。外号不知从哪届开始传，或许也跟学校一样从烽火沧桑里挣命下来，繁茂至今。

方博抱个画板在神树底下站着，美院常年26度空调，他短袖短裤便出了门，这会儿杵在正月的北风里，接受京城寒风刀割般的教育与洗礼，几乎想高歌一曲风潇潇兮吾校寒，博哥一站兮不复还。

所以许昕背着书包从综合楼一路飞奔到篮球场的时候，正好见着方博抱着胳膊跳脚，背靠枯树身披寒风，跳得挺欢。

许昕来之前挺忐忑的，事后该同学解释说能不忐忑吗，我才大三，接了人未来之星导演的邀，要见面的可能是我简历上写着的第一个合伙人，这事儿谁撞见谁忐忑。其实当时自己也不知道忐忑什么，总觉得从综合楼往操场跑的这一路心都快跳出来，竟也寻不出个理。

隔老远喊声方同学，方同学刚好跳到面朝树背对许昕，听见自己名字一激灵回了头，翘起的头毛在风中跟着甩了个弯儿。

脸挺白净，眼睛挺圆，许昕一笑，这学弟长得还挺可爱。

03

方博搞美术，当年艺考湖北省头名进的京，大一刚进校帮着校团委做了阳春白雪下里巴人海报数版，期末的时候扛着校团委的大旗进了毕晚筹备组，干着别人干不了的活却还在食物链最底层，搞海报之余被前辈吆五喝六去搬砖，方博其实挺不乐意的。

只是毕晚的海报贴满了校园各个角落，晚会当日六千人的露天电影场灯光一暗，舞台中央九块分屏上都是自己一笔一笔勾出来的线调出来的色，心里还是开了花的乐，成大事者，谁没搬过几回砖么。

所以这会儿跟许昕辗转到操场里哪个避风的角落，自我介绍完几乎无话可说的时候，许昕突然一拍大腿，说哎我想起来了你不就是去年毕晚舞美组的那个么，方博内心就挺乐意的了，被人记住的感觉让他从心里往外暖和起来。

共过事就像一起扛过枪上过战场，毕晚策划两个月，筹备组人人都连珠转，以搞好毕晚为一个中心，以坚持不上课的时间一律奉献给毕晚，坚持上课的时间大半奉献给毕晚为两个基本点，一路望着超某电赶某影的方向大踏步前进。方博跟舞美，许昕跟文案，两个月里各自埋头苦干几乎没打过照面，隔了几个月再次遇见，却莫名滋生出战友情谊。

方博撞撞许昕的肩膀说你想好写什么了吗？

许昕说没，这都要期末考了，脑子里全鲁迅海勒马克思，小情小爱跟我快绝缘了。

也不知道回什么，方博就闷声说了句：“哦，我这也想不好，一般，同，同性题材的海报不都是俩男的，搁一块，要不抱，要不睡么。”

说到最后声音越来越小，许昕歪头看他，方博垂了眼睛，冬天的暖阳打在睫毛上朦朦胧胧的，许昕一乐说方小褶，你这是害羞呢还是恐同呢。

方博一抖，脖子一拧转过来盯许昕看，眼睛瞪老大，脸上也不知是愠是怒，许昕长腿往地上一叉，伸了手去掐方博脸，嘿嘿笑说我逗你玩儿呢，方同学你怎么跟小姑娘一样。

手感挺好。

 

方博出海报得跟着许昕的本儿，不拍真人，但也先得把构图构出来。许昕一纸空白八字没撇，方博就得排着队等那一二三四五六七。

抱着画板挡风还是遮不住呼啸着往袖口里钻的冷，聊了会儿方博受不住准备回寝，走之前想了想还是戳了戳许昕，话说得小心翼翼：“学长，你本子有大纲了还得先给我看看，我能力有限，构图也不是一晚上就能构好的……”

许昕说我明白，我们常见面呗，我有想法就跟你商量商量，我是不敢去找秦老怪商量……诶对了，你别叫我学长了，生分，我长你一届，又比你高，叫昕哥或者昕爷就行，以后打篮球啊图书馆拿最上层书啊哥罩你。

方博觉得这风真冷，穿着棉衣的人都能给吹傻逼了，音体美的正常人还是得离文化生远点。捞了画板就往回走，走之前回了许昕一句天冷多加衣小心冻傻逼，真是信了你的邪。

04  
方博也没想到许昕说的常见面，是这么个常见面法。

许昕发短信来说下课北一食堂见，方博通了个宵修校团委老师述职报告的美工，这会儿还窝在床上睡觉，看见短信的时候离下课不足五分钟，北一食堂跟西区男生宿舍隔着上山下坡七弯八绕，方博“操”了一声滚地下床，心想怎么有这样的人呢，说见面就见面，又觉得莫非是许大编剧来了灵感，前后琢磨还是觉得不能爽约，冲到洗手间呼噜把脸揣着饭卡就往食堂跑，跑到一半石子打在脚上才发现自己还穿着凉拖，零下七八度的天回去小心得冻出病来。

结果冲到食堂许大编剧还没到，方博冷得在食堂里面跺脚，怎么遇见这人的时候老是忘穿衣服，点儿背吧，真信了邪。

买了热豆浆在手里捂着，也不知道许大编剧什么时候到，通完宵饿得肚子都疼，方博想着要不先吃吧，等什么人啊，俩大男人凑一块吃饭也没意思，先买个热干面垫垫肚子，食堂门口的布帘子就“唰”地掀开了，许昕一身Calvin Klein脖子上卷着巴宝莉就亮闪闪进来了，方博吸了口豆浆觉得CK也没问题BBR也没问题这人一搭怎么就这么膈应呢。

许昕四下扫视几圈，目光好几次从方博脸上滑过去，却也就是滑过去，丝毫停留都没有。方博纳了闷，这人莫非是忘了自己的样子？昨天不是刚见过面么？我长得这么过目就忘？心里说没点难过都是骗自己，挣扎在是就此别过还是挂着脸过去打招呼之际，就见许昕从他的三叶草包里翻出眼镜盒，架了镜框眼神才似乎才对上焦清明起来。

方博立马乐了，Prada商务镜也遮盖不住你是个瞎子的事实，嘿。

闷头吃饭，方博有点尴尬，这人怎么约自己出来又什么话也不说，于是喝口汤清清嗓子：“你剧本有想法了吗？”

许昕啃着排骨从Prada后面抬起眼睛，含糊不清地说没有啊，想了一晚上，头都想炸了。

“那你找我出来吃饭是为什么啊。”

“就吃饭啊。”

方博无语，只觉得许昕无辜的眼神太特么令人想揍了。

*  
音体美比文化生放假早，没到圣诞节就结了课，院考结束之后陆陆续续都提了箱子回家过年，方博考完最后一门的时候许昕校考还没开始，收拾完行李才想起来得跟许昕告个别。

第一次约饭之后似乎变得约定俗成，中午十二点北一食堂，许昕有时会提剧本的事情，昨晚赶论文突然闪现出哪些灵光，记在方博某一次借给他的草稿画本上，零零星星的片段填满了曾经的一纸空白。大多时候还是他跟他讲文学院的故事，秦志戬多变态挂科率百分之二十，每学期选课的时候居然全文院的人都会选他，受虐倾向吧，他便回道美院还好，就有的时候做手工，做到最后一刀剪残满盘皆输，更不用提PS输出到一半突然断电……

他要走了，怎么也不能留他在北一的寒风里找不到人。

短信反反复复删删改改，不过单薄的一句“我明天回家你自己吃午饭吧”，却如何编辑也总觉得拿捏不对，像是麻编的绳子勒住心，一喘一息都难受的紧。

干脆揣了手机就往西区宿舍跑，发过去的四个字去繁从简，一个主语，一个谓语，瞎子，下楼。

他也不知道见什么面，说什么好，只是觉得应该见一见，就像第一次见面之前捏着王皓给他的号码，见一见也不会有什么差错。

跑到楼下的时候许昕已经在抄着口袋等，换了一身范思哲，脖子里还裹着第一次食堂里那条巴宝莉，比跟CK搭配还别扭。方博喊了许昕一声，停门口喘气，再度说话却被抢了先：“诶你怎么穿线衫就出来了，本来就傻，再冻更傻了。”

方博酝酿了一路的情绪都被噎了回去，到嘴边的告别硬生生转了个弯：“……我不冷。”

许昕对这种打肿脸充胖子的做法嗤之以鼻：“真冻傻了吧你，你自己看看你那脸红得。”说着解了围巾往方博脖子上裹，三两下打了套舌结，手指纤长白净，托着米色条格的围巾，清爽得和这人平时浪荡的样子格格不入。

方博愣愣地看着许昕的手指在自己脖颈两侧上上下下，最后理平长短不一的地方，又松松垮垮拉出造型，突然觉得这人手指居然真有些好看。

把方博整暖和了许昕才想起来问：“你找我干嘛？”

方博心想你没事老找我吃饭我找你怎么就得有事呢，嘴上还是老老实实回答：“我考完了，明天回家。”

许昕一愣，过了一会儿才笑了一下，接道：“后天圣诞，你没约人啊？”

方博诚实道：没约，赶着回家。

面面相觑了一会儿，许昕才开了口，声音都有点沙哑：“那我们寒假微信联系，天挺冷我先回去复……”

方博突然喊道你等等。

许昕本来都快转身了被他一喊停在转身的半道上，站姿有点扭曲。

这本来只是一个许昕同学我明天回去了你别等我吃饭了开学见，好啊方博同学提前祝你新年快乐开学见的故事，他却总觉得有什么拉扯着他在偏离，气力太大，彼处景色又太过美好，他曾经挣扎过，挣脱不开就试着习惯，习惯后只觉得身心都快沉在那片温暖里，和颈间围着的温度一样，不凉不烫，偏就是那个度。

“我过完年去武汉，要不要一起去，呃，商量剧本？”

05  
方博家在湖北通城，高中的时候考到省实验，住读武汉，一年里来来回回统共四趟，三个小时的车程不过一梦之间。这回没让家里送，说了一句跟同学出去玩，就乘了车先去咸阳，再高铁转去武汉，一路上兜兜转转，却是怎么也没能安稳地眯一时半刻。

许昕也没睡着，心里跟初三第一次在电影院偷牵姑娘手一样慌，慌得只觉得心跳跟高铁时速没大差别，徐州到武汉五个小时，高铁晃过山川江河，他便心里一边扑通扑通跳，一边紧盯着窗外看遍草木荣枯落雪景色。

说起来也没什么景色，高铁走的地方大多都是城郊偏僻的地方，偶尔几星村落，也大多是废弃平方，墙面上刷着蓝色的大字，治肾亏，到XX。

武汉三镇三站，汉口武昌武汉，武汉站比起来算是最清闲的火车站，这会儿人潮汹涌丝毫不输春运时期的北京地铁二号线。许昕被人流推着往车站外挤，觉得自己就算是钢铁铸的也得挤变了形，除了站口提了包就往人少的地方跑，跑了一会儿觉得也没什么人少的地方，索性靠了墙角给方博打电话。

没两声就通了。

“瞎子你哪儿呢？”

*  
方博比许昕还惨，许昕只提了登山包就从江苏来了武汉，方博就在湖北境内，来省会竟然还提了个箱子。

“废话，我装画板啊。”

方博说是来谈论剧本的，就真是来谈论剧本的，许昕只当是出来玩的借口，方博却真是实打实背了几十张草稿来。

许昕说方小褶这不像你啊，你被马龙附身了吗？

方博继续往宾馆床上探稿纸，头也不回问：“马龙谁？”

许昕才似乎想起来他们并不认识：“……医学院五年级的，特牛逼，改天让你们见见。”

“其实玘哥皓哥那边成片快出了我才能做海报，但是就是有点，激动，就先勾了点图练练手，心里踏实点，你看这是我给罗马假日重画的，这个是泰坦尼克……”方博蹲在床前比划半天，许昕站他后面指指点点。末了方博回头问道：“你剧本怎么样了？”

“有点眉目吧，不是很满意，还得大修。”

方博点点头，一张一张往画板里收画，安稳道：“不急，日子长呢。”

*

第二天两个人起了大早，许昕说我得去黄鹤楼，这楼从小在我语文书里出现，不能不去。方博尽地主之谊毫不留情地怼回去，无知的外地人，你去登黄鹤楼不如去登武大教学楼，免费，不堵，还高。

 

结果许昕还是扯着方博去黄鹤楼门口拍了照，拍完照日至正午，顺道走了一遭江滩。

入了冬江滩也没花没草，过年的时候武汉下了场大雪，积了三天，化了两三天，等到许昕方博年初五初六去的时候便也融得差不多，剩下些许挂在树枝末端的残雪还昭示着那场如梦似幻的素裹银妆。

方博说你们学文学的这会儿不应该赋诗一首，什么忽如一夜春风来千树万树梨花开？

许昕说拉倒吧你，你们学美术的怎么没掏个板儿出来大笔一挥寒冬上河图呢？

寒冬不上河，看你瞎的。

中午的时候清吧都还没开门，江边一条撸串街，半打啤酒往桌上一排，瞬间觉得顶着寒风这趟跋山涉水，值。

许昕听王皓说过方博不能喝酒，却始终也没想到方博不能喝酒成这样，一瓶吹完，许昕话匣子还没打开，方博就平底倒下了，许昕见他打着冲脑袋就要往桌子上磕，连忙探过手去把面前的餐盘扒拉开，方博跟着一脑门磕在木桌上，磕上了还摇摇晃晃扭着像要往地上摔。

仗着身高腿长，许昕两步跨过去稳住方博的肩膀，指背贴上脸颊，火烧一样烫。

他在江风里烤烧烤，手指冰凉，方博下意识就往凉意上贴，半边脸几乎紧紧靠住许昕指节。半晌，他似乎才意识到那凉意属于另一人的体温，一点点转过头，半醉半醒。

“瞎子是你啊，”他半睁着眼睛看了许昕好一会儿，突然笑出来，最后一丝清明都散在眼里，“我头太疼了，可怎么又这么开心呢。”

来周遭人声嘈杂，音乐震耳，他喃喃自语，声如游丝，许昕心里却像是惊雷炸响，又像是浑身冰凉，冻在江风里。

*

大白天喝断片太丢脸了。

方博从桌子上醒过来的时候许昕百无聊赖翘着腿扒拉手机玩儿，见他醒了就笑，方博总觉得那笑怎么看怎么像是嘲讽，对着江滩说天时地利，我还是死在这儿吧。

说着就往江滩边跨，许昕刚想假惺惺伸手拦他，就见他又打了个转回来，一脸慷慨就义：“死之前我得把话说了，不说不踏实。我睡着之前突然觉得有个画面挺好的，就天上那太阳，还有积了雪的江边，小胖和周雨，就男一和男一，他俩可以，就，”他指手画脚比划了半天，最后认命似的叹口气，掏出手机打开画板，“我给你画啊，这太阳，这江，这男一，这另一个，这样……”

他草草勾勒几笔，雪霁方晴，他们临江而立，双手捧雪相贴，仿若举杯痛饮。

他也临江而立，低头勾画，睫毛阴影打在脸颊上。

太美，许昕忍不住悄悄拿出手机，对好焦距，不动声色收进镜头里。

06

开学第二个星期，许昕出了剧本，校园爱情故事，烂俗得一塌糊涂，许昕叫它《火》，陈玘拎了剧本一角转头对来学习兼打下手的学弟学妹说，给你们上一课，这种标题的电影，用刘指导的话来说是什么？等于自杀，等于扑街，两千万的片子收回来十分之一，明白吗？

许昕回头挂方博身上，摇摇头：“不行啊哥，打死不换题目，士可杀不可辱，我们搞文学的坚决不允许自己的智慧结晶被篡改。”

方博也不挪走许昕，跟着连连点头：“我们搞美术的也是，宁折不弯。”

陈玘一个眼刀甩过来说你闭嘴，你看看你那布景设计搞的，我都呆掉了，乡村爱情故事东北相声舞台都不收你，回去邱贻可拿鞭子抽你。

末了陈玘拧开水杯闷了口茶说：“行了行了，还是得哥来化腐朽为神奇。”

许昕还留在方博肩上不下来，看着陈玘猛灌水，英气逼人一张脸居然满是委屈，有点奇怪：“哥你不抽烟了？”

陈玘盖上茶杯一噘嘴：“王皓那胖子不让我抽烟，马龙居然也不让我抽烟，胳膊肘子尽往外拐，操。”

*

戏影毕设在美术馆展厅做展览。

星期三下午，两点到四点半，《火》第一次公开上映，总导演陈玘，执行导演王皓。

许昕约了方博去看首映。

他是遍游四海的流浪画家，他是落魄疯狂的遗世文人，他们在毫不浪漫的北京街头遇见，背对川流不息不曾为谁停息的二环街。他们见面的第一眼就交换了亲吻，车水马龙里着了魔似的彼此靠近，像被拉扯住灵魂，周遭的所有模糊掉色彩流淌出镜头，只有他们钉在光影里。

他们第二次见面是在京城风雨百年的大学里。他倚着足球场球门门框，架着画板面朝参天的榕树作画，他下课匆匆忙忙走过，不曾刻意留心周围，却远远就被他捉去了目光，他才知道原来他竟也是同一座孤岛上漂泊的灵魂。

他大他一岁，有着灿如旭日的笑容，却藏着不知深浅的悲哀；而他被称作天才少年，曾心如明镜，却也曾坠入尘埃，四下恍然。他在提笔的时候想起他，深夜里仿佛散落满屋的阳光，那时候他觉得他或许是真的爱他，他爱他像飞蛾扑火，不问前程，奋不顾身。

他总不记得穿厚衣服，天寒地冻里穿着凉拖来宿舍和他见面，他不知道如何去温暖他，只好拉进怀里，握住手了才感觉他有了烟火气；北京大雪，他们乘着最早班的车去北海公园，捧起雪临湖而立，双手相贴，仿佛举酒痛饮；而他有的时候给他作画，架着旧式的眼镜，漫散在汗牛书卷里。

他看得见他笑容里的孤独，他用笔印刻下他每一个孤独的瞬息。他献宝似的把画给他看，他却如遭惊雷，才明白过来他爱的不是他，他不过迷恋是一个斑驳的影子和孤寂的灵魂。

他们那么相像，那么契合，可又那么相隔万里，彼此无法企及。他想如果他没有在那棵树下叫住他多好，没有见过他的笑容多好，如果一切只停留在二环街头那个仿佛交融了一生的亲吻多好。

毕业的时候他们分开，他对他说，直到现在我才发现，诗不在这个世界，你不在，谁都不在。他望着他不出声。他最后为他画了一幅画，画面里二环线上立交桥的灯光模糊出不真实的幻影，他们在漫天雨帘里放下雨伞，人群悄然无声，他们无言轻吻。

离开的时候他拖着行李路过那条街，突然想起他酒量极差，醉了就毫无戒备地说爱，他从未回答。

他眼睛里没有泪水，却干涩得如此呛人，他想还好从未说爱，否则该如何各奔前程。

*  
走出放映厅的时候许昕看见最终版的海报，色调暧昧，缱绻情长，光和暗都融成模糊幻影，雨伞跌落在雨帘里，樊振东和周雨没有拥抱，只是淡淡亲吻。

*  
答辩上导师例行公事地问王皓陈玘影片的主题意义，陈玘说没什么意义，校园爱情故事，想拍就拍了，王皓踢了他一脚说艾玛小啊不孔老师您别听他的，我们这个是……

没什么意义，许昕交本子的时候说没什么意义，就想写这个故事，躲着不看陈玘。方博也躲着不看陈玘，陈玘通透，也不追问，挥手赶人。

可话不说出口，像尖锐的石头硌在心口上，每跳一次都是要了命的疼。

他们还是照常吃饭，中午十二点的北一食堂，聊着四平八稳的高中，切开黑的秦志戬和发脾气的邱贻可；从春天往夏天走，方博减衣服来得远比添衣服勤快，五月初便又是短袖短裤备着画板在校园里晃荡。

可到底有什么不一样了。  
五月底美院集体出去写生，内蒙古两周游，从呼伦贝尔走到包头，方博在一片绿油油的草里从下往上45度角自拍，加了滤镜传许昕。

许昕还在上文学批评课，讲弗洛伊德与精神分析批评，彩信提示跳出来，方博从下往上一张大脸和傻笑，配字：瞎子，你看后面，两米的草！！！

句末三个触目惊心的感叹号。

弗洛伊德说理性不过是理性的人的自我陶醉，无意识才是对抗理性成见的本能，荣格说梦境是心灵的无意识流露。

他梦见他，在呼啸的江风里，醉着说我爱你。

他梦见麦克白夫人的悲剧。自我保护不住本我与超我之间的平衡关系，于是人物崩溃了，坍塌了。  
许昕从梦里醒来，想他也快崩溃坍塌了。

*  
五月底的内蒙古已经烈日灼人，方博回来黑了一圈，邱贻可业都毕了特地跑回学校来笑他，一声“侄儿”一声“方小黑”。

方博脸更黑了，说没，没吧，我真这么黑？

邱贻可就揉他头说逗你呢，我侄儿全世界最可爱，黑了也全世界最可爱。

发短信约许昕晚上北一见，等了半节课才收到回复，晚上XXX见，给你接风。

方博想嘿这瞎子今天大方。

 

其实也就是门口街边大排档，风里来尘里去，也不见得比食堂高档到哪去，方博心里就没理由的乐，一路哼着歌出门。

到了地儿许昕似乎已经等了一会儿，桌面上还是半打啤酒，面前居然还有个空瓶。

许昕有点上脸，方博来的时候脸上都泛了红，方博不满道：“怎么请我吃饭，自己先喝起来啦？”说着拿启瓶器给自己开酒。

许昕一把夺过瓶子说你别喝！

他神色有些莫名凶狠，方博被他一吓，惊讶和莫名其妙都被堵在嗓子里，只好不动声色坐下来挑花生米吃。

花生米吃掉半盘，许昕也没说话，就直直盯着他，许昕本来眼睛不大，戴了眼镜看着更小，还有点傻气，这会儿竟给方博看出了一丝不可名状的凶狠。

他就这么一句话不说地死盯自己瞧，方博觉得花生米都吃不下了，只好喝了口旁边放的白开水，清清嗓子没话找话：“……你点菜没？”

说完觉得怎么这么像第一次食堂见面，明明都是这个人先约，怎么都是我先开口。

刚觉得果然交友不甚这人有点无理取闹啊，许昕一把拉了他握着筷子的手，手心烫得像冬天里烤碳的铁炉。

他说方博，玘哥之前问我为什么要叫《火》。  
“每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟。但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这团火，然后走过来，陪我一起。我在人群中，看到了她的火，然后快步走过去，生怕慢一点她就会被淹没在岁月的尘埃里。我带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走的上气不接下气。我结结巴巴的对她说：你叫什么名字。从你叫什么名字开始，后来，有了一切。”  
“你们美术史肯定讲过这句话。”

“我写本子的时候就想，人生总得有一场爱情，不管不顾的，学期初的时候我本子写到最后，卡壳，继科带我飙车，六环线上把玛莎拉蒂当越野车开，二月里风刮得脸上刀一样，我才蒙了，明白有些事情不对了。”

“方博，我看见你的时候看见了火，我也带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，在神树后面叫住你的名字。”

“方博，他俩各奔前程了，再也没见过，是风是雨，是苦是乐，是世界末日还是浴火重生都再也没见过面，放过手了，心里再疼再伤都握不回来了，但是方博，我不想跟你各奔前程。”

“方博，我只疯这么一次，握不上我认，可握上了我拼了命也不会放开，我就觉得人总要不管不顾一次，再痛不过是刀在脸上刮，也比刀在心上刮好。”

“方博，我想撞南墙，你陪不陪我。”

他还被许昕握着手，声音从面前带着酒气一起传来，手心滚烫的温度也透着手指传过来，他想这大排档果真风里来尘里去，摩托车隔着门呼啸的声音都听得一清二楚，他的声音一清二楚，我心里的声音也一清二楚。

江滩边上他意识不清，其实却醉得没那么厉害，说过的话做过的事一件件都记得明明白白。他把一颗心交出去，以为落地残碎，却不知已被人稳稳当当接了去。

他怔怔看着他握住他的手指，纤长白净，同他替他系围巾时一模一样。

他心里也有火在烧，有艳阳有雨雪，有江风有落叶，有一个冬天恍然如梦的记忆，恍惚不知所言。  
“我早已经握住你的手了，还怎么放开；你也早已经握住我，还要我怎么放开。”

END

 

感谢阅读！  
想跟自己笔下玘哥谈恋爱233


End file.
